For example, there is a type of a vehicle lamp in which a substrate on which a light emitting element functioning as a light source is mounted is disposed inside a lamp outer casing configured by a cover and a lamp housing, and light emitted from the light emitting element is reflected by a reflection part such as a reflector and irradiated to the outside.
In such a vehicle lamp, when a light emitting element is turned off, the color of a predetermined member is projected on a reflection part of a reflector, and thus, the vehicle lamp can be seen in different colors at the time of the turning on and off, respectively (e.g., see Patent Document 1).
The vehicle lamp disclosed in Patent Document 1 is configured such that an extension configured to shield a part of the structure disposed inside a lamp outer casing is colored in black and the color of the extension is projected on a reflection part at the time of the turning off.
Further, for example, there is a vehicle lamp in which a substrate on which a light emitting element functioning as a light source is mounted is disposed inside a lamp outer casing configured by a cover and a lamp housing, and heat generated when the light emitting element is turned on is discharged by a heat-dissipation member such as a heat-dissipation plate (e.g., see Patent Document 2).
In the vehicle lamp disclosed in Patent Document 2, a heat sink is used as the heat-dissipation member, a conductive film is formed on a surface of a substrate on which a light emitting element is mounted, an insulation film having heat conductivity is formed on the conductive film, and the heat sink is in contact with the insulation film to discharge the generated heat from the heat sink. Therefore, the conductive film and the insulation film function as a heat transfer portion for transferring heat from the substrate as a heat generation source to the heat-dissipation member.